The Story of  Us
by Ohgeezits.lorna
Summary: Challenge songfic between me and my bestie. Stelena


**Songfic Challenge**

**Subject: The Vampire Diaries [chosen by TangledUpInGoldenLions aka Jen]**

**Song: Taylor Swift- The Story Of Us [chosen by aka me]**

**Word Limit including song: 2500 words**

**Deadline: Sunday September 4****th**** 7pm GMT**

The Story of Us.

A/N: I don't own TVD or The Story of Us lyrics.

This is my first TVD fic ever, feedback appreciated greatly.

I have used in context some of the script from the episode; whoever wrote this owns it and can be found in" speech marks".

The lyrics are in _italics._

Based on Season 2 Episode 5 'Kill or be Killed' – Elena and Stefan continued their 'feud' and Katherine adds to her stable of conquests.

* * *

><p>Elena sat on her bed; thinking about how her life had become more complicated than she ever thought it would. She had a doppelganger vampire running about her hometown of Mystic Falls, pretending to be her while messing with her boyfriend Stefan, his brother Damon and everybody else; and it was all out of her control. How she wished that she could go back, back to when she had first met Stefan properly; not when he had tried to save her dad who had insisted that Stefan were to save her instead. Back to when she had arrived back to school, slowly healing over who she thought were her parents death but were her adoptive parents instead but were parents in every sense, back to when she had classes with Stefan but only knew a few things about him. She was instantly drawn to Stefan. Fate had finally made things go her way.<p>

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
>How we met and the sparks flew instantly,<br>People would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
><em>

Once Damon appeared everything had gone downhill, she was in the graveyard writing her diary when creepy fog had appeared and a crow that just wouldn't go away, then Stefan came to her rescue; her best friend Bonnie was a witch, things had spiralled out of control from there, dating a vampire, vegetarian or not, came with its own difficulties but she knew Stefan was worth it. They were worth it. There was times when their relationship was pushed to breaking point; Stefan trying human blood again thanks to her saving him for once, had nearly pushed her to the limit, it was if he were a drunken teenager not a hundred and sixty year old vampire. There were still times that he kept things from her; that was until they both made a promise not to keep secrets. Nothing hidden between them.

She needed to know the truth even if it killed her; she was sick of everyone hiding things from her she was strong enough to handle the truth no matter what it was. He had even decided to stay away from her, bunking off school. How she had missed him those days when he decided to do what was best for her. She was used to having him around and since Bonnie tended to avoid her now, since she had figured out her powers she was even more wary of the vampires in the town, especially Damon. It really didn't help that the whole founding families were tracking vampires and her brother who was in fact her cousin, was involved with Vicki, Matt her ex's sister, who had an unofficial death wish even after Damon had turned her, killed her, re-killed her then buried her for Caroline to find, as her official cause of death was an OD. Time away from Stefan was hard but she had to keep herself occupied, his walls were constantly up protecting her from his world.

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,<br>'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

Oh, a simple complication,  
>Miscommunications lead to fall-out.<br>So many things that I wish you knew,  
>So many walls that I can't break through.<p>

Stefan swore to protect her; to be around as long as it was safe for Elena. His Elena, who was so much more than Katherine, who had caused so much trouble without being around Mystic Falls. Elena was selfless, only wanting to know him better yet he would use silence and subject changing to protect her which got her upset. He hated getting Elena upset, watching her eyes glass over as she tried to control her emotions. Time away from her was torture, even more torturous than having his brother Damon around. The time when he took a break from school to let things calm down, from Elena, was hard. Herd of both them; but it was necessary. Necessary to keep her safe, away from his world.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<br>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<br>_

Elena had hoped it would get better in time. That innocent people would stop dying, covering it up with animal attacks, of course she knew the truth, the founding families were out to get vampires with a vengeance, yet even after the tomb had been opened for Damon to find Katherine gone through Bonnie and her gram. Once the tomb was open, all hell broke loose, she had been used to awaken Pearl an old friend of the ever elusive Katherine, by her daughter Anna who had a thing for her brother Jeremy. Slowly the tomb vampires had awoken and had readied themselves for an attack on the founding families. It was nothing but a vicious circle that ended up in death. Including her uncle john who was in fact her dad, coming back as a minion to the ever present in motive but away in person Katherine. There was no such thing as a break when her doppelganger wanted her life to be miserable. It was to get worse.

_Next chapter._

* * *

><p>Katherine had appeared in town, pretending to be Elena and using her family, her friends, her loved ones against her to get what she wanted. Blackmail in its darkest form. The only thing to save her and Stefan's relationship was to feign a break up. The morning before yet another founder's thing after Stefan secretly stayed the night, they made a plan.<p>

"E- I hate fighting with you even if it's fake.

S- I know but if Katherine thinks we're fighting then she'll think that she's winning and that keeps her from following through on her threats.

E- Yeah, well it doesn't make it any easier, neither does knowing that Caroline will be there repeating everything back to her.

S- Hey, everything's going to be ok. Yes, we have to keep up this ruse for a little while. But it's the best way to keep Katherine from hurting anybody, from hurting you.

E- Just promise me that she won't get her way with us. We can fake a fight; we can pretend that her threats are tearing us apart but none of its real, ok?

S- Ok, how about this. Today when we're fighting, if I say, "I can't do this anymore, Elena." What I really mean is that I love you.

E- And when I say, "Fine, Stefan, whatever." Really means I love you too."

Everyone was put to work, yet all she wanted to do was to be near Stefan but had to fool Caroline first. How she wanted so badly to go and hold him, to be held by him, but couldn't, they were in a break up, they weren't talking to each other, both being difficult with one and other. They needed to be around each other.

_How'd we end up this way?  
>See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,<br>And you're doing your best to avoid me.  
>I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,<br>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
>But you held your pride like you should've held me.<br>_

The physical distance between Elena and Stefan also came with silence, Caroline was having drama with her mom but Elena was in a world of her own, one where everything was normal, she was a normal high school student doing normal high school things with a normal high school boyfriend like she had planned to do at the carnival. She was never sure that her life could be normal anymore; her ending seemed so far away, yet so close. Her life lay in limbo each day.

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
>Why are we pretending this is nothing?<br>I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
>I've never heard silence quite this loud.<em>

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<br>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<p>

After talking to Caroline to how she perceives Stefan, thinking that they were stronger than to let Katherine come between them, she confronts him.

"E- Do you still care about Katherine?

S- Don't do this. Don't turn this into something that it's not.

E- So this isn't up for discussion. That's what you're saying?

S- No, I'm saying this isn't up for discussion right now because we have ears on us.

E- Ok, when?

S- I don't know.

E- I saw her, Stefan. It's like we're the same person. How can you hate her and be in love with me?

S- You're reaching. I'm not. I'm not Damon.

E- How about we don't bring Damon into this right now?

S- You know what? I can't. I can't do this anymore, Elena.

E- Fine, Stefan, whatever."

She leaves Stefan dismissing him and their relationship; it was over, his call.

_This is looking like a contest,  
>Of who can act like they care less,<br>But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
>The battle's in your hands now,<br>But I would lay my armour down  
>If you said you'd rather love than fight.<br>So many things that you wished I knew,  
>But the story of us might be ending soon.<br>_

They didn't want to fight, or fake fight, just to please Katherine, but she was going to get Elena to let go of her Stefan. She had loved Stefan once upon a time, never Damon although he had willingly fallen for her. Elena and Stefan had to break up, it had to appear real, and they couldn't be together around everyone else so that it looked believable. There had to be a way to stop Katherine, to find out why she and Elena looked so similar.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<br>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.<br>And we're not speaking,  
>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<br>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<br>_

Everyone was a pawn in the game and no one knew who would be next, or did they?

The fairytale always comes to a stop; but not always a happily ever after.

_The end._

**Ok, so not my longest fic, but it's a first. Can you all do me the huge favour of going and checking out Jen's fic for this challenge? It would mean a lot to me. **

**Thanks, and love, Lorna. =]**


End file.
